Five kisses
by What.the.gale
Summary: Four times Josh and Chris kisses and the one time it counted AU where no one dies


_A/N: AU in which Hannah runs literally anywhere but fucking outside and also no Wendingos. Basically a happy and alive AU tbh_

 _4 times Chris and Josh kiss and the one time it mattered plus and extra_

* * *

1- No big deal, right?

The first time it happens, Chris and Josh were around twelve. The kiss was an innocent thing between two kids and didn't really mean anything. Or that's at least what Chris tells himself for the next few years of middle school And Josh refuses to even think about how wrong all of his other kisses felt to his first. It had been a hot summers day and a humid night, Chris and Josh were in Josh's bedroom. That day the two had been constantly running around doing one thing after the next, just basically enjoying what time they had to spend with one another. The two boys found themselves huddled together at the end of Josh's queen sized mattress, up way past their bedtime, whispering about one thing or the other. The conversation somehow had found itself at the topic of girls and crushes.

"So," Chris whispered, "Have you ever… you know, kissed a girl before?"

"No dude." Josh answered back, "Have you?" Chris shook his head no. And that would have been the end of the conversation, but Chris turned to look at his friend and found that Josh had that mischievous smile on his face that he got whenever he thought of something that they probably shouldn't do.

"What are you thinking now, dude?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well," Josh started with the smirk still on his face, "I've never kissed anyone. You've never kissed anyone."

"Yeah…?" Chris asked not getting what his friend was getting at, Josh sighed.

"Well we could both get over our first kiss right now…" The dark haired boy said looking away from his friend. Chris opened his mouth in shock as he finally realized what Josh was implying and was about to protest when Josh shushed him. "Come on, Cochise, we wouldn't have to worry about how are firsts kisses will be or when we get them, if we just went ahead and did it now." Josh said in a lowered voice, "Besides, it doesn't mean anything if it's just between friends, right?"

Chris's first instinct was to protest this, say it was a horrible and ridiculous idea. But, once he looked at Josh he knew there was no use. Josh had that concentrated look in his eyes that mean he wouldn't stop until Chris agreed with him. Besides, Chris couldn't help but agree with his friend, that it would feel better to not have to worry about his first kiss anymore. It won't mean anything, it's only Josh, they've been friends since third grade and that's not changing anytime soon.

"Well, Chris?" Chris was broke out of his thoughts by Josh's anxious voice. "What do you think? If you're not comfort-"

"No, no. It's fine. Like you said, it won't mean anything." Chris agreed, "And yeah, we can go ahead and just get it over with…" Chris nervously let out a small chuckle, blush hidden by the darkness of the room.

"So…-" Chris began to ask how they were going to do this but goes silent when he feels Josh gently place a hand on Chris's face. They sat there frozen for about a minute, Chris let out a breath that he forgot he was holding and Josh let out a soft sort of sound that resembled a laugh. Chris felt Josh apply just a bit more pressure on his face and held his breath, eyes closing in anticipation, face burning hot. Both boys' hearts raced.

Then it happened, Josh pressed forward and pressed their lips together rather awkwardly. Chris's eyes flew open and he made a noise like a gasp, before letting them flutter back shut and softly and pressed back. It was short, only a few seconds long, innocent. Sparks didn't fly, there were no fireworks. But, it also surprised them on how normal it felt.

Chris and Josh's eyes made contact and the two blushed slightly until Josh started giggling and then Chris started full out laughing and before either knew it, they were both rolling around on the bed in hysterics, tears forming from laughing so hard. After the laughter dyed down, both boys laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling, breathless.

"Let's just keep that between us, alright?" Josh said with a smirk.

"Deal." Chris said in all seriousness before cracking a smile.

* * *

2- Fate? Or just bad luck

The second time it happened was year's later, hallway into their second year of high school. The whole group was hanging out at the Washington's since neither parent was home. Josh had just found his parents secret stash of expensive liquor, and brought out a bottle of the best kind he found. Before that they had all drank some of the cheap beer Mike had managed to get his hands one. The group quickly finished off the bottle and everyone had a pretty good buzz going, some better than others when Jessica got an idea.

"Oh my God you guys," Jessica practically yelled grabbing the now empty bottle from the floor, "We should totally play spin the bottle!"

"Sounds good to me." Mike agreed with a sly smile. Emily jabbed him in the side with her elbow, he just laughed and wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

Everyone eventually agreed with some of them having to be persuaded, mostly Sam and Chris. The group all sat in a circle, all ten of them (Sam, Ashley, Emily Jessica, Beth, Hannah, Josh, Chris, Mike, and Matt) with the bottle in the middle.

"Okay rules," Emily announced in an official tone. "Everyone gets a turn, whoever they land on you have to kiss for at least five seconds and if you happen to land on the same person twice," she took a dramatic pause, "You have to use a bit of tongue." Everyone whooped at this laughter floating through the small room.

"Oh!" Beth said in a completely serious tone, "And if you happen to get someone you're related to," Hannah and Josh laughed a bit, "Instead of kissing them, they get to pick anyone in the group for you to kiss." Everyone instantly agreed with that. "Cause I'm sorry you two, but no amount of alcohol will make me kiss you!"

"I go first!" Jess announced holding the bottle up, "because it was my idea." She reached forward to place the bottle back in the middle of the circle and spun it. Everyone looked forward in anticipation as it went around finally landing on Ashley. The group oo'd as the two met each other's eyes. Ashley blushed deeply and Jessica just let out a loud laugh before leaning into the middle of the circle. Josh playfully elbowed Chris in the arm, teasing him as he knew about Chris's little crush on Ashley. After taking a shaky breath, Ash slowly leaned forward and the two girls met in the middle, lips lightly pressing against each other.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

The pair pulled away laughing, not taking their lip lock that seriously at all. It was now Ashley's turn so she gripped the bottle and spun it. It landed rather quickly on Matt. Who then looked at Ashley and playfully raised his eyebrows up and down causing Ashley to laugh and blush again, Matt seemed to be just as nervous as Ashley was so it took them a little bit before leaning in and kissing. Chris tried not to feel jealous that the bottle didn't land on him and the game continued on from there.

Matt spun and got Hannah, Hannah spun and somehow got Mike which made her face turn about ten different shades of red, Mike went and Chris thanked the Gods above when it barely edged past him and landed on Sam, Sam got Hannah and the two best friend didn't seem to mind it too much, since Hannah already went the turn was passed on to Emily who was sitting beside her, Emily got Jessica and the two girls laughed for a bit before meeting for the most passionate kiss yet, as they pulled away Jess reached forward for another second and gave Emily a quick kiss on the nose which Em laughed about swatting at Jessica in a playful way. Next was Josh who was sitting next to Jess, he leaned forward and gave the bottle an enthusiastic spin, the bottle rather unfortunately landed on Beth and Josh groaned as everyone else laughed.

"Oooh, guess I get to choose." Beth laughed and Hannah leaned close to her and whispered something and Beth laughed, "No, I'm not that evil, he is our brother Hannah!" The two shared a laugh as Josh grew nervous. "My dear brother, I think you should kiss…..Chris!" The whole group laughed as Chris blushed and looked quite shocked.

"Hey I thought we were close man!" Chris said to Beth who just laughed harder, Chris glanced beside him to see Josh giving him a comical version of his bedroom eyes and Chris blushed harder, "Ah, come on guys!"

"You gotta do it Chris, I mean if I can kiss Hannah, I'm sure you can handle kissing Josh." Sam said from the other side of him. Chris groaned before turning back to Josh, "Alright lets ju-"

Chris was cut off as Joshes lips connected with his and all Chris made a noise of surprise before closing his eyes and trying not focus on the fact that he and Josh were kissing. The first thing that Chris noticed is how soft Josh's lips were against his chapped ones and that somehow Josh's hand had found its way to the back of his head. In the chaos that was Chris's head he almost didn't hear to group when they yelled five, signaling that the time was up, Josh pulled away at the same time as Chris and they locked eyes.

"So," Josh drew out the word, "did that kiss do anything for ya, Cochise?" Chris laughed in spite of himself, blushing even more and hit Josh in the arm. Josh winked at him before laughing. Chris grabbed to bottle and spun it quite forcefully hoping for a better result this time and probably shouldn't have been surprised when it landed on Josh once again and Chris gaped at the bottle before protesting.

"Oh hell no, I am not frenching you dude!" Chris basically yelled as Josh and the others began to laugh, and eventually Mike spoke up.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, "You guys don't have to French but you do have to kiss again." Everyone seemed to agree with Mike as he said this, taking it easy on the already flustered Chris. And Chris turned to his best friend and began to get prepared to kiss him once again; Josh however didn't really seem to mind, finding the whole ordeal hilarious.

"Heya Chris," Josh began with a smirk, "Ya think fates trying to tell us something?" He chuckled as Chris started at him with a deadpan expression. Josh leaned in but stopped before reaching Chris's lips, making Chris have to close to small gap between them. It felt the same as last time and Chris told himself not to get used to this feeling of warmth that spread throughout him. As the group was about to say five Chris gasped and jumped away from Josh as he felt his friends tongue quickly lick against his lips.

"Josh?!" Chris exclaimed blushing deeply as Josh laughed so hard he found himself in the floor, the others caught on to what happened as they laughed too.

"Oh my God, the look on your face was priceless bro!" Josh laughed. Chris's face stayed red for the rest of the game.

* * *

3- Dare

The next time it happened was on New Years a year later. The whole group found themselves at a New Year's party, having a fun time. Almost everyone from school was there that night, all partying hard. Josh was buzzed, but would probably be blackout drunk by that night, talking to some of the group.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't bring a date. Who am I suppose to kiss at midnight, everyone I know already has someone!" Josh complained rather loudly. Everyone in their group had someone to kiss but him.

"Hey I know someone you can kiss," Mike said laughing a bit.

"Who?" Josh asked no catching on the joking tone of Mikes voice.

"Chris didn't bring anyone." Mike said pointing over to Chris, who was talking to Sam and her date and Matt and Ashley (who had strangely came together).

"Real funny, Mike." Josh said laughing, Em snorted from beside him.

"Aw come on, you said you wanted someone to kiss, Josh." Emily teases grabbing onto Matt.

"No way man." Josh declines with a wave of his hands.

"I dare you." Matt said with a semi–serious tone to his voice, Emily smirked at this.

"What happens when you lose?" The darker teen asks, considering it.

"Uh," Mike said digging in his pockets, "Five dollars and a lighter."

"You're on." Josh said rather loudly shaking hands with his friend, Josh never could turn down a good dare.

"Better hurry then," Em said with a laugh, "they're starting the count down,"

Around the small group Josh could hear people counting, they were already at thirty. Josh slowly began to walk over to Chris and the others, by the look on Chris's face Josh knew that his friend really didn't have anyone to kiss. Chris looked a little bit uncomfortable being in the middle of two couples as the count quickly dropped. By the time Josh had maneuvered over to the small group the count had reached ten. Chris looked less worried when he saw Josh coming closer, probably relived to not be the only one to not have a date to kiss.

"Five." Josh stood to a still in front of Chris.

"Four." Chris nodded a greeting to him, not knowing what the other had planned.

"Three." Josh put a hand on Chris's Shoulder.

"Two." Chris shook his head almost sensing what the other was about to do, seeing the smirk on Josh's face.

"One." Josh whispered before pulling Chris forward and crashing their lips together, Chris froze in shock and Josh moved his hand to Chris's neck pulling Chris closer before pulling away. "Happy New years, bro!" Josh said with a comical voice, smiling wide. Chris went to say something but Josh had already turned around to make his way back over to Mike and Emily.

"Wha- Josh!" Chris yelled in vain as Sam giggled at his red cheeks. Josh walked up to Mike and held out his hand; Mike dropped the lighter and five dollar bill in it. With a smile, Josh went to find himself another drink.

* * *

4 -Forgotten

Their third kiss, Chris didn't even remember the next morning. It was Hannah's birthday and everyone was gathered at the cabin in Blackwood Pines to celebrate. The party had died down around twelve and Josh went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of strong liquor and had challenged Chris to a drink off. The two found themselves already tipsy, sitting on either side of the bar in the kitchen sitting face to face taking shot after shot. The two joked around as they tried to out drink the other. Before either boy knew it they were being awakened by the sound of yelling.

"Okay who the fuck decided that was a good prank?!" Beth's voice rang out from the living room, "Cause that was cruel! You know what I don't care who's idea it was, just go back to your rooms because in the morning you're all leaving!" Beth yelled storming to toward the basement doors. Chris was the first one to open his eyes groggily hearing the group muttering something about a it only being a prank, he didn't care enough to find out anything right now. That could wait until morning because a bed sounded real nice right about now. He slowly stood, holding on to the bar for support.

"Jo-Josh, bro, buddy." Chris muttered giving his friend a good shove, "Wake up and help me find a bed man." Josh groaned but stood none the less and stumbled around a bit, Josh was a lot more out of it than Chris was but the two of them were pretty much on the same level. Leaning on one another they eventually made it too Josh's room and collapsed into a heap on the mattress not even caring enough to cover up. Chris was about to pass back out when he felt Josh's cold hands on his face, Chris looked at an half asleep Josh who was looking back at him very seriously.

"Du-dude, you sho-ldn 't go to sleep in your glasses." He slurred carefully removing Chris's glasses, but then replacing his hands back onto Chris's face. Chris was about to be annoyed until he felt Josh's mouth crash into his. And without much thought Chris full heartedly returned it, roughly grabbing the back of Josh's head and deepening the kiss. Chris opened his mouth when he felt Josh's tongue slide against his lips. Josh tasted like booze and something sweet. The two continued kissing, each one sloppier and longer than the last one, hands gripping at whatever they could find. Eventually the two fell back asleep holding tightly on to one another.

In the morning, both boys woke up in a rather intimate position, Chris's hands buried in Josh's shirt and hair and josh's arms wedged in between them, face pressed deeply into Chris's neck. Both of them took no time to quickly separate.

"Man what happened last night?" Chris questioned hand on his head, "Last thing I remember is passing out in the Kitchen."

"Me too man and something about Beth or Hannah?" Josh questioned, also not quite remembering everything. They pieced together passing out in the kitchen and waking up to hear yelling, and figured they came here to go back asleep.

The two walked downstairs to see most of their friends apologizing for some kind of prank, everyone looked pretty tore up and Hannah was always one to quickly forgive people, Beth however still looked pissed. Josh decided he's have to ask about what exactly happened later cause right now he needed about half a bottle of aspirin.

* * *

5- Can I try something?

It had been a few weeks since Hannah's birthday and a lot of drama seemed to be bubbling around the group; Chris tried to stay out of most of it on account of him having more important matters on his mind.

Chris felt like he had forgotten something important because every time he's been around Josh recently he can't stop staring at his friends lips. And trust him, Chris knows how wrong that is. Josh was his best friend, he shouldn't be looking at is friends lips and he definitely shouldn't be wanting to kiss them. It was confusing to Chris of why he was having these thoughts now, the last time he thought of anything even close to this is the was the new years incident that happened forever ago. Chris thought that Josh must be feeling something too, because even Josh was acting odd. Had something else happen that night?

He only feels that way about Ashley, right? Then why does Chris think about his best friend more than her. Scratch that, Chris hasn't really felt strongly about Ash for awhile now. It gave Chris a headache just thinking about such things. Was it because of the compromising position they were in that morning, was that what sparked these thoughts?

Chris sighed for the twentieth time in the past hour, causing Sam to look at him in worry from across the table they were sitting on. They were waiting for Ashley to show up so they could eat and catch a movie or something. They had planned on spending the night just hanging out.

"You okay Chris? That's like the hundredth time you've sighed today?" Sam asked with concern in her eyes. Chris jumped, Sam's question bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." Chris answered after a few seconds, "Just got a lot on my mind recently is all."

"What are you thinking so much about, this isn't like you. You've been acting off since Hannah's birthday party. I knew you weren't involved in the prank, did something else happen or-" Sam asked, still obviously concerned. Chris was thankful of having so many close friends.

"No, it's not that, it's- Well, I." Chris started trying to get his wording right, "Do you ever wake up one day and feel completely different about someone, like." Chris sighs once again, "I don't know, just realize they're a lot more important than you thought they were."

Sam stared at him for awhile before answering, thinking about her response. "Are you sure you just now started to feel that way or have you maybe always felt that way and just never realized it." Sam had a faraway look on her face, almost like she might've understood what he was going through in a way. Chris thought about what she said. Has he always thought about Josh like this, he knows they've kissed before. And while those kisses didn't feel as weird as Chris thought they should have, he wasn't really sure.

"I'm not sure. I mean I when I think about them now, I feel like I've always felt sorta that way but," Chris shook his head, "I wish I could be sure."

"Maybe you could try it out, you like someone right?" Chris nodded at Sam's question, "Then kiss them, if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out but, at least it won't always be on your mind. At least you'll know for sure." Chris nodded at Sam's suggestion, and found that she was right, In the long run it would be better to know for sure and he promised himself that tomorrow he would deal with this once and for all.

"Thank you, Sam." Chris said with a smile, "You always know what to say to cheer a guy up."

"You're welcome, now can we have a good time?" Sam laughed, "It's been such a long time since the three of us just got to hang out."

"Yeah, of course." Chris agreed, "I've officially cheered up, I promise."

Not too long after that, Ashley finally showed up and the three of them ate a good lunch and ended up going to watch some new comedy at the local movie theater, Chris found himself forgetting about the stress that plagued him earlier that night and when he gets home sends a text to Josh, asking if he can come over to josh's tomorrow and goes to sleep.

Chris wakes up feeling a lot better knowing that after today he would know for sure. After getting up, he eats his breakfast and takes a shower before checking his phone; Josh had texted back saying it was cool to stop by and to text him when he was on his way. Seeing that it was already twelve, Chris texted back that he was leaving now. The car ride was full on anxiousness. What was he going to say to Josh? How is Josh going to react to his feelings? Josh never had a problem kissing him before, but what if he was just messing around and it really didn't mean anything to him? Chris took a deep breath, thinking back on Sam's advice. It was going to feel better to just know so Chris wasn't going to let him talk himself out of this. He made record time to the Washington's place and quickly came in. He didn't bother knocking because Chris has been over so many times he almost feels like a member of the family.

"Hey Chris," Hannah greets from the main room as he walks in, "Josh is in his room."

"Thanks Han."Chris greeted back taking off his shoes and setting them down by the door before heading towards Josh's room, heart thumping away in his chest.

He froze in front of Josh's bedroom door, taking in a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. Josh was sitting cross legged on the bed playing some game, still in his pajamas. Josh turned to look at Chris and Chris took in a breath because this is going to a lot harder than he thought it would. Josh put a hand though his clearly unbrushed hair, giving Chris a smile.

"Hey Cochise, what's up dude?" Josh asked, "You look flustered bro."

Chris blushed and cleared his throat, "Well." Chris started, "I- uh, I needed to talk to you for a second or a minute or something." Chris kinda rambled on, which was a clear sign of his nervousness. Josh quickly turned off his TV, giving Chris all of his attention.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, instantly concerned.

"Oh, well. Nothing's really wrong. It's just recently I- Well you see- I just." Chris took in a deep breath a sighed. This wasn't going as smoothly as planned. Josh was staring up at Chris from the best a mix of curiosity and concern mixing in his eyes and Chris almost broke then and there. "Can- Can I just try something?"

"Yeah, dude, whatever you need to do." Josh agreed, willing to do whatever he could to help his friend.

Chris moved closer to Josh, "Well, this might sound weird but could you- uh- maybe close your eyes for a second?" Josh didn't hesitate in letting his eyes flutter shut and Chris took this as a sign to move on and quickly leaned down, he was now face to face with Josh. He could feel Josh's hot breath hitting his face, Chris closed his eyes, hoping he made to right choice and closed the gap of space between them. Josh went completely still, eyes popping open in complete instantly knew that he felt more than friendship for Josh as he wished he never had to pull away. He was about to say something, but after seeing Josh's expression, suddenly went red in the face.

"I'm sorry man I shouldn't have done that- I- I'm just going to leave." Chris said to the still unmoving Josh as he turned around and reached for the handle on Josh's door inwardly cursing himself.

Just as Chris was opening the bedroom door it was forced back shut as Chris was pushed onto it, back first with Josh standing in front of him.

"That's not very fair, Cochise. You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back." Josh said with a low voice making a shiver go though Chris. Josh wasted no time in smashing his lips into Chris's, one of Josh's hands griping Chris's shirt and the other on his face, gently cupping it. Chris took no time at all before wrapping his arms around Josh and fully kissing back. Chris had so many emotions swimming through him, happiness, relief, peacefulness. Warmth began to swallow him as Josh pulled away to breath; Chris took no time in reconnecting their lips, and reversing their positions. Josh gasped as he was now the one being pressed against the door and Chris licked his lips, Josh opened his mouth and suddenly the two were caught up battling for dominance, a fight which Chris surprisingly won. Chris moved one hand up to Josh's hair and lightly tugged at it, causing Josh to moan into the kiss. Chris pulled away after the need to breath became more important.

The two boys stood there by Josh's door, just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes, just basking in each other's presence. "So," Chris started, "I –uh, been wanted to do that for awhile."

Josh let out a small laugh, "Me too, bro." and to further prove this point Josh leaned in a planted a chaste kiss against Chris's mouth.

"So," Chris leaned in again, "Do you think we could do some more of that?"

"Hell yeah." Josh answered pulling Chris to his bed and falling backwards on it, pulling Chris with him.

* * *

+1- Whoops

That next summer, The Washington kids took their usual trip to Blackwood Pines, bringing along all their friends. Every summer the group would always spend an entire week up here in the summer. It wasn't until halfway into the third day that Josh and Chris found themselves alone at the lodge. The rest of the group decided to go on a trail, Sam's idea of course, as they never get to do this kind of stuff during the winter and Chris and Josh came up with the quick excuse of finishing a movie and said they might meet up with them in a little bit. As soon as the two boys found themselves alone they pounced on one another. It had been a tough decision not to tell anyone yet, and now they were regretting it as they couldn't act to couply in front of the others, but they just wanted to give their relationship a little bit of time before announcing it to the group.

It wasn't that they thought the group wouldn't accept them, that wasn't the case at all. It was more of a test run at first and now they just didn't know the right time to tell everyone. Sure Josh almost has walked right up to Chris and kissed him a more than a few times just because of Ashley's obvious flirting but he always contains himself, Ash didn't know so he really couldn't blame her.

This is the first time in the last few days they've had time to really be together. The two enjoyed being surrounded by friends but they really needed some down time every once in awhile. So as soon as the door was heard closing, Chris connected his lips rather roughly with Josh's, quickly deepening it. They had been sitting on the small couch in the main room of the lodge, they had been sitting there most of the morning, watch cheesy horror movies, but at the moment the TV was off and all that could be heard was Chris and Josh's mingling breath.

Josh grabbed at Chris's sweater only pulling away from his now boyfriend to pull in off over his head, leaving the thin tank top underneath it. Chris took this time to also pull off some of Josh's clothing, but since the other was only wearing a single shirt it left the darker skinned man shirtless. Their lips reconnected and Josh groaned something in annoyance, pulling back long enough to grab Chris's glasses and sit them on the table. Chris made a noise close to a whine as Josh pulled away, Josh laughed as he climbed onto Chris's lap, straddling him.

"What even was that sound?" Josh said in between Chris's kisses. Chris didn't reply, only kissing him harder and fiercer. Chris grabbed at Josh's ass, pulling him to where Josh was fully sitting in Chris's lap.

Chris let one hand move along Josh's bare back, the other tangled deep in his hair. Josh slowly and lightly grinded against Chris's hips, Chris let out a muffled groan as he felt the friction.

Wanting to hear a more elicit response Josh breaks the kiss instead focusing on Chris's bare neck, sucking and biting it where no one would notice and continued to grind his hips onto Chris's in a harder, steady pace. Chris let out a loud moan at this and responded by bucking his hips and pulling Josh's hair managing to get a couple of moans out of the Washington.

"Oh my God!" A rather load and shocked voice came from the doorway and the couple instantly pulled apart . Chris quickly reached for his glasses to see the person who caught them and once he got them saw Mike standing in the door way with shock plain on his face. Chris instantly turned tomato red as he realized the position him and Josh had been caught in and to make matters worse, another voice was heard.

"Mike what's wr-"Sam questioned walking into the room only to pause where Mike did, "oh my God."

Josh smirked as he turned his head to face them, "Oh hey Mike, Sam. As you can see from our current position," Chris squawked at Josh's comment. "We didn't expect anyone to be back so soon. So I apologize so the shock. What's up?" Josh asked and Chris didn't know how he could keep so calm in this situation.

Sam was the first one to regain her composer. "Uh, we forgot the keys to the gate. Hannah said you would have them. We came to get em and the rest of the group decided to wait,"

"Uh- yeah." Mike agreed obviously trying to regain his composer like Sam had.

Josh turned around and wiggled a bit, Chris held in a groan as Josh's hips moved crossed his. Josh pulled out the keys to the gate from his pants pocket and tossed them at Sam, "Catch!"

Sam thankfully caught them. "Thanks."

"Well I guess we'll just-"Mike started before Josh cut him off.

"Hey, you guys mind if we keep this between us for right now,?" He turned his head to stare at them, "Tonight we'll tell everyone. We just want to tell them ourselves, you know."

"Yeah, of course." Mike agreed and Sam nodded, Josh accepting this turned his head back to the still red in the face Chris. Both Mike and Sam turned to leave but not before Sam gave Chris two thumbs up.

Once they were alone again Josh leaned close to Chris, "So, where were we?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Oh no," Chris complained, "We are not doing anything else on this couch; I don't want anyone else walking in on us." Josh laughed hoping off of Chris's lap.

"How about my bedroom then, there's even a lock." Josh whispered huskily leaning down and giving Chris a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah okay." Chris agreed, jumping up and following Chris to his room.

Later that night they would deal with telling everyone, but right now they are so going to the bone zone.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I had to add that last line


End file.
